


[podfic of] Decompression

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going to make a mess of you,” Bond promises him, removing the glasses carefully from his face and folding them up. “I’m going to fucking take you apart, Q, until you’re sobbing for it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] Decompression

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Decompression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/479813) by [Desdemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdemon/pseuds/Desdemon). 



Title: Decompression

Fandom: Skyfall

Author: Desdemon

Time:22:32

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/Skyfall%20-%20Decompressio.mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
